Pikabuse
by AngeltheNoodle
Summary: A pikachu thinks his life with his owner is filled with love and compassion...he was wrong. First Yaoi and Contains lemon. 18 n'up please!


**Yea I started this story around April I think...procrastination, meh.**

**I'm particularly proud of the title. **

**I'm surprised no one (as far as I know) has come up with it.**

**Pogeymanz belongs to its respective owners.**

**In other words, not me. (But I wish...)**

_**Pikabuse**_

Pain. Betrayal. Hate. That was all the the Raichu could think about. He just sat there in his master's lap, slumped up against his chest and slightly wheezing. His eyes were half closed and just screamed for Arceus to take him. To show mercy. To end his suffering.

It never came.

He could barely keep his eyes open. He just wanted to shut them and keep them shut forever.

But no, he could not.

He didn't want to go without figuring out why IT had happened. And especially why it had happened to him and not anyone else. His lower body burned more than any kind of physical pain he had ever felt in his entire life.

But it was nothing compared to the pain of having a loved one turn on you, to have all those years of friendship, bonding, and love all turn to shit.

It was nothing compared to being raped.

_**{Flashback}**_

__It was a warm sunny day on a Thursday afternoon. The little town of a Pallet was quiet as usual except for the soothing breeze which passed by occasionally. Inside one of the few dozen homes that riddled the small town lived a family of four: a happily married couple, their only son, and an innocent little pikachu.

But the only one inside was the lonely little pikachu.

"Ka...Pika..."

The pikachu was staring out the kitchen window with sad eyes. His little nose twitched a bit along with his slender ears. Being an average pikachu meant that he didn't stand out in a crowd. He had a bright yellow coat of fur and a long tail with a brown at the base. But anyone could ignore the signature cuteness that all pikachu had.

His eyes continued to stare out the window and just waited for any sign of his best friend. A good three minutes passed by when suddenly, a lone figure popped around the street corner the pikachu was staring at. The pikachu yipped in joy. He new that it could only be the person he was expecting. The figure came closer and closer, and the pikachu pressed his face against the window glass, squealing in excitement.

Meanwhile outside, the figure was none other than the son. His name was Brian. He was average size with a lean body with dark brown eyes; there was a healthy tan color to his skin and black hair topped it off. All these, of course, are natural attributes on a 17 year old teenager. Brian could easily see the pikachu from a distance and by now, he was setting off little sparks in anticipation. Brian chuckled to himself as he walked.

"Hehe...everyday it's the same thing. It's really adorable though..."

When Brian waved at the pikachu from a distance, he responded by yipping and squealing some more.

Moments later, Brian finally reached the front doorstep and stopped before doing anything else. A wicked smile crept onto his face.

"Hmm... This is gonna be good." He said to himself.

He grabbed the doorknob and started to rattle it around playfully. The pikachu jumped in surprise and hopped off the the edge of the window, making a dash towards the door.

Brian continued to tease the pikachu by reaching into his pocket and jiggling his house keys around. The pikachu heard this and grew impatient as the young man took his sweet time.

"Pi! Chu! Pika!"(Brian! Brian! Hurry!)

Brian could hear the little pikachu squeal and yip for him to hurry up.

Outside, he was trying his very best not to break into laughter when another idea struck him.

"Oh boy... He won't see this coming!"

Brian suddenly stopped shaking the door knob and silently made his way to the opposite side of the house.

As Brian made his way to the backyard, the pikachu remained standing by the door waiting to pounce on Brian. When he heard nothing coming from the other side of the door, he began to panic.

"Pika! Pika pi!"

The pikachu jumped back onto the window, desperately looking for any sign of Brian.

He looked to the left.

Nothing.

He looked to the right.

Still nothing.

The pikachu's lower jaw began to quiver slightly and his eyes teared up, blurring his vision.

"Pi..."(He..)

The pikachu covered his eyes with his tiny yellow paws.

"Pi...Pi Chu pi..."(He...he left me...)

He began to sniffle. The sniffles turned to whimpering, and the whimpering turned to a soft cry.

(Why? W-why would he l-leave me? I-I thought he loved me...). He tried wiping his tears away but to no avail. He was crying too much. His tears left a trail of matted fur down to his red little cheeks.

As the pikachu was crying, he failed to hear Brian sneak up from behind him.

"GOTCHA!"

The human grabbed the pikachu from behind and hugged him.

Surprised, the pikachu let out a bolt of electricity, shocking Brian in the process.

The teen let out a rather girlish scream as the electricity surged through him.

The pikachu had his eyes closed tight while carrying out his instinctive attack.

"H-hey! S-S-Stop!"

Brian dropped the pikachu onto the floor.

The pikachu finally realized his mistake and seized his attack immediately, his owner falling to the floor and twitching.

The pikachu hopped on Brain's chest, relieved that he was okay but annoyed about being scared.

"Pi! Pikachu! Chu pika!"(Brian! Don't you dare scare me like that again!)

Brian laughed through his minor paralysis.

"Hehe...g-guess I sho-shouldn't have scared you l-like that, huh K-kimchi?"

Kimchi was in fact the pikachu's name.

"Chu pi."(Just hug me you fool.)

Brain sat up and pulled Kimchi in for a warm hug and Kimchi, in turn, nuzzled up under the young man's chin and purred contently.

The human broke the hug and placed Kimchi on his shoulder. "Well, that's enough of that," He said bluntly.

He got up and called out for his mother and father. "Yo Mom! Pops! I'm home!"

No one answered. "Hmm..."

He walked into the kitchen and called out again. Still no answer.

He sat at the kitchen table and scrunched up his face as he began to think.

"Okay, they're gone. But the question is 'Where?'"

Kimchi hopped off of his shoulder and waddled over to his food bowl by the refrigerator. He then noticed a post-it note suck on one of the doors.

It had few words scribbled on it.

"Pika, Pika!"(Brian, here!)

"Huh, what is it Kimchi?"

Kimchi pointed at the little post-it note and "pika'd" again.

"A note, eh?" Brian made his way over and peeled it off.

It was from his mother. He read it out loud:

_Brian_

_ Your father and I have gone to Cinnibar Island for our 14__th__ anniversary. We'll be back on Sunday night. Also, we've left you some money in case you invite some some friends over for pizza or something. See you soon sweetie!_

_ Love,_

_ Your mom and dad._

_ P.S: Don't forget to put on some clean underwear._

Brian blushed at that last part.

"Umm...Well at least I know where they are now. Hehe... Three days all to myself!"

He crumpled the post-it note and crammed it down his pocket.

"Pi Pika chu pi pika!"(That means we can play all day, everyday!)

Kimchi latched onto Brian's leg and squeaked in joy.

Brian bent down and picked him up.

"Woah, hold on there little buddy. I don't know what you just said, but if it involves the two of us then you're wrong."

He tried to say it in the most sincere way he possibly could.

"Piiiikkaaa?" (Whhaaatttt?)

The disappointment was noticeable.

Brian sighed and explained.

"Well Kimchi, um, remember that girl I was telling you about?"

Kimchi groaned.

"Pika, kachu!" (She's just going to use you!)

Thanks to the language barrier, Brian couldn't always understand him.

"Anyways, I asked her out today and we're going to the school dance tomorrow night."

Kimchi could only think daggers at the girl who was trying to separate them.

He hated being away from Brian.

He couldn't lose Brian to this girl.

"Pika pi?" (What about my needs?)

Brian had enough.

"Look, I don't care what you say but I'm gonna go to the dance WITH her and WITHOUT you."

"Ka. Pikachu" (Fine. Do what you want.)

Kimchi crossed his stubby arms and pouted while trying to give his best I-don't-care look. Brian rolled his eyes and sighed.

He picked up the annoyed little electric mouse and placed him on his shoulder.

"Well, since I'm gonna ditch you tomorrow night, we might as well spend the rest of the day together."

Kimchi dropped his pouty face and yipped.

The duo spent the rest of the day playing all sorts of games: tag, hide and seek, who could make the funniest face, and many more.

Soon, day turned to night and the two were in Brian's room getting ready for bed.

The human took a quick shower and brushed his teeth while Kimchi hopped onto the bed and plopped himself on his pillow.

As Kimchi was getting comfortable, Brian had just finished brushing his teeth when something caught his eye in the mirror. In the reflection, he noticed a bright yellow bar of soap lying on the edge of the tub.

He turned around and got closer.

"I don't remember buying bar soap..."

He looked down at the soap and his eyes grew wide.

"Wait a minute...I know what this is!"

It definitely wasn't soap.

He rushed out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed. Kimchi was unfazed.

"Hey Kimchi! Check this out! I found your thunder stone!"

Before Kimchi could open his eyes, the word _thunder stone _ made him dash off the bed and hide under it.

Realizing how much he scared Kimchi, Brian tossed the stone on a dresser next to the bed.

"Oops. Hehe...Sorry little buddy. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

He got on all fours and looked under the bed. There, he saw Kimchi's tail poke out from underneath a pile of clothes.

"C'mon Kimchi. Come on out", he said in a soothing voice.

The little pile of clothes began to shiver. Kimchi's muffled squeaks were barely audible.

"P-pika...Pi chu...p-pika"(P-please...don't make m-me change.)

Kimchi started to tear up. Brian spoke to him again in an almost angelic voice.

"I know what you're thinking. Remember that day I got you as a present? I said I would never force you to do something you don't want to do and I fully intend on keeping that promise."

With that, Kimchi slowly backed up from the pile of clothes, quickly dashed at Brian, and threw himself into his open arms.

"Ka...Pika" (Thank you...Brian)

He brought himself closer to Brian's chest.

Brian smiled a warm smile. "C'mon little buddy. Lets get some sleep," he said, wiping away Kimchi's tears.

That night, Kimchi slept close to Brian, both sleeping peacefully through the night.

The next morning went off without a hitch. Brian woke up and did his morning routine: dress, brush teeth, wash face, fix hair, and skip breakfast. Finally, he left for school... Thirty minutes before it even started.

He knew that every single morning he went to school, Kimchi was there pleading and begging him to stay. His main tactic was to cry and give him the "Pika" eyes.

"C'mon boy, I have to go to school, as much as I don't want to."

Brian gently petted Kimchi on his fuzzy little head.

"Pika pi..." (Stay with me...) his vision was already clouding up with tears.

Brian rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't worry boy. As soon as I get home, we'll spend all day together." He picked Kimchi up. "Is that alright?"

Kimchi nodded slowly into Brian's chest.

"Okay then..." He sat Kimchi back on the ground.

He opened the door to leave. Right before he left he turned around and said, "Wish me luck at the dance!" With that, he closed the door and walked off for school.

Once again, the sad little pikachu was left all alone again. Except this time, he had something on his mind. He hated the fact that some random bimbo would take HIS Brian away from him. "Maybe she'll convince him to get a new pikachu! O-or maybe she'll- *gasp*** **she'll convince him to put me up for adoption!"

That last part almost made him faint. "No... No. Brian would never do that to me... Right?"

He continued his little rant until he came to the conclusion that Brian loved him too much. He sighed and hopped onto the couch, where he got comfortable. He laid on his belly and put his head between his paws.

The only thoughts in his head were all about Brian.

"Brian..." he whispered softly. He thought back to how he first met the boy. He was a pichu at the time but with all the love and care Brian gave him, he evolved into a pikachu very quickly.

"Brian, I know you'll always be with me..." His eyes grew heavy.

"And I know you'll never leave me... Or hurt me... Because I love you and you love me..."

Kimchi closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

(Hours later...)

Kimchi woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. His ears drooped to one side and his fur was ruffled a bit. Kimchi began to groom himself when a sudden loud thump got his attention.

"What the-?" Kimchi said to himself.

Kimchi knew by the amount of light outside that it was noon, so Brian was still in school.

There was another thump and Kimchi's ears perked up.

"Maybe... Maybe someone is breaking in!"

Another thump except this time, Kimchi knew where it was coming from.

"It's coming from Brian's room!"

He made a mad dash to the room, his red cheeks sparking.

"These guys are gonna get a taste of my spark attack!" He expected to blast through the door and mow everyone down, but slammed face first into the door with a loud and quite painful SMACK. Kimchi rolled back and landed on his butt. He winced in pain and rubbed his face with his stubby paws to soothe the pain.

"Arceus, that hurt...Why is the door locked?"

When Kimchi recovered, there was a click sound and the door slowly opened.

Behind the door was none other than Brian.

Kimchi was about to jump on him in pure delight when he noticed something different about him.

He looked all over Brian's body. He was stripped down to his boxers, had clenched fists, and puffy red eyes.

"P-Pika?" (B-Brian?) Brian's response was quick and rude.

"What do you want?"

Kimchi flinched a little but pressed on.

"Pika, pika pi pi!"(Brian what happened to you)

"Leave me alone!" Brian stepped back and slammed the door shut. Luckily, Kimchi was fast and got in the room with Brian.

"What? What do yo want from me?" Brian shouted.

"Pikachu?" (What happened?)

"If you really want to know, that dumb bitch I asked out yesterday just used me to get to my ex-best friend!" Brian tightened his fists. "Now get out before I make you get out!"

Kimchi couldn't help but shiver in fear. He had never seen Brian so angry in his life.

He was so scared, in fact, he started to cry a little.

"Oh great you're crying now? Arceus, you're so weak and pathetic."

Kimchi gasped and cried harder, his weeping filling the whole room.

"You know what? I'm glad I go to school because I don't have to put up with your bitchy little ways there! Now get out of here!". Brian pointed a stern finger at the door.

But before Brian could say anything else, Kimchi tackled Brian onto the bed and desperately licked at his face.

"Hey! Get off of me you stupid overgrown rat!"

His words hit Kimchi hard. The pikachu was appalled at his words and suddenly grew

angry that his best friend would say that. He let out a strong bolt of electricity that coursed through Brian's unprotected body. His entire body tingled and his hair stood on end.

"K-KIMC-CHI!"

Kimchi had his eyes closed the entire time and opened them at the sound of his name.

Immediately, he seized his attack. Brian was lying on his back, breathing hard while his body continued to twitch.

Kimchi had his mouth wide open horrified at hat he had just done. Instinctively, he jumped off Brian's chest and cowered in fear in a corner of the room. He was trying his best to hide behind his own tail while covering his eyes with his paws.

"P-pika pi! Ka ch-chu!" ( B-brian! I d-didn't mean it! So-rry!) Kimchi began bawling his eyes out.

Brian slowly sat up with his head facing down. "You... You're going to pay for that..." His voice sounded hoarse, but with definite malice.

Brian rose from the bed with fists clenched so tight that his nails dug into his palm. He slowly twitched his way over to the terrified little pikachu. Kimchi, too petrified to run, watched Brian's intimidating limp.

What disturbed Kimchi the most was the look in Brian's eyes. They were completely devoid of all love and any kind of emotion.

Except for hate.

Brian stretched out a shaky hand and grasped Kimchi by the throat. Kimchi was still crying and struggled to free himself. Some of his tears fell on Brian's hand.

Almost immediately, Brian began to squeeze Kimchi's throat tight, and made it impossible for him to breathe.

"Chu..."

His cry was nothing more than a pathetic little squeak. Kimchi thrashed his tail around and clawed at Brian's hands. More and more, his thrashing slowed and his vision started to fade. His movements stopped and his vision almost darkened completely.

"P...Pika..." (B...Brian...)

Kimchi closed his eyes and waited for death to take him.

Suddenly, the grip around his neck was gone and a rush of air filled his burning lungs. He coughed violently. His vision returned back to color but he still couldn't move much.

Brian brought him in closer and whispered in his ear.

"No... I'm going to hurt you in a way you'll never heal..."

Kimchi's eyes grew wide as Brian pulled down his boxers. He had seem him naked once but never fully exposed. Brian began to fondle himself to a full seven inch erection.

He sat on the floor and placed Kimchi's head in between his legs. He spoke in a menacing voice.

"You do what I say, and I won't hurt you... much."

Kimchi just stared at Brian's pulsing member.

"Pika... Pi..." (Brian...no...)

He shut his eyes and turned away. Brian grunted and grabbed Kimchi's head and forced it to face his member again. "Do it or I'll snap your little neck."

Kimchi looked up to see Brian's glaring face.

He meant every word he said.

Kimchi opened his eyes and inched his face closer and closer. Brian grew impatient and pinched Kimchi's nose tight, forcing his mouth open to take in air.

As soon as Kimchi opened his mouth, Brian took the opportunity to shove his cock inside his mouth. Brian threw his head back at the new sensation of Kimchi's warm tingling mouth around his sensitive flesh.

Kimchi, on the other hand, was gagging. His rough tongue sent bolts of pleasure through Brian's body. The teen's sensitive nerves almost made him blow his load in Kimchi's mouth but he held back, determined to milk the pleasure out of the moment.

Fighting through the pleasure, Brian pulled Kimchi's head back by the scruff until only the tip was inside his mouth, then pushed all the way back down.

It felt even better.

Brian did it again and again to the point where Kimchi's little black nose touched Brian's groin area.

All the while, he was crying.

"Pi-*mf*-ka-*gh*-chu-*nf*!" (Brian-*mf* Please *gh* stop!)

Every time Kimchi was brought back down, pre-cum would splash onto his tongue.

He hated the salty taste.

He felt Brian's idle hand brush against his lower back and go lower and lower.

"Don't worry...I'm not selfish..."

Brian continued to move his down Kimchi's furry back until he reached a warm, soft ring.

Kimchi's eyes grew wide yet again.

"Ka! Mf-Pi!" (No! Mf-please!)

Brain massaged the pink ring and sent shudders through the small body.

He felt Kimchi shiver.

"Oh... You like that? Well here you go..."

Brian slowly wiggled his finger in. Kimchi's hole tightened and pulsed at the intrusion. He closed his eyes and prayed to Arceus that Brian would stop. The human pushed in until his entire finger was inside. He then began pumping his finger in and out with a bit more force every other time.

Kimchi couldn't take it anymore as his pink pika-cock began to unsheathe. Some of his precum dripped out and landed on the carpet. He moaned every time Brian's finger entered him.

He hated himself for moaning. Brian was thrusting into Kimchi's mouth, spewing more and more of his precum. He was getting close.

Kimchi's rough tongue proved too much as Brian began thrusting erratically.

"Oh...L-lets finish this, shall we?" he said.

Brian increased his finger speed and thrusting speed. Kimchi's eyes rolled back as the pleasure consumed his body. His passage suddenly tightened around Brian's finger and his body went stiff.

"Pik-mf-a!" was all he could say before his cock twitched and shot out his seed onto the carpet.

Brian held him tightly as he thrust one last time into Kimchi's mouth and released his warm load into Kimchi's mouth. His eyes grew wide as the warm liquid splashed against the back of throat. It made him gag and cough.

Kimchi was forced to swallow it all or choke on it. With a big gulp, he swallowed it completely down, leaving a small trail dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Brian threw Kimchi back to let his over-sensitive hard-on relax. He was breathing hard and shuddered a little bit as he rode his orgasm out.

Kimchi fell onto his side with his eyes half closed. His breathing was labored and his cock retracted back into its sheathe. Some cum dripped out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ka...P-pika?" (Why...Brian?)

Brian looked at Kimchi with sadistic look.

"Shut up. I'm not done with you... Not by a long shot..."

Brian looked at the finger he used to fuck Kimchi with.

"I wonder how it would feel..."

A dark smile crept onto his face.

He picked up Kimchi and threw him onto the bed. Kimchi braced himself for another oral session but was surprised when Brian turned him around. He heard Brian whisper to himself.

"Arceus this is gonna feel so good..."

Kimchi was about to say something when he felt Brian's cock prod his hole. It was definitely much bigger than a finger and it was going to hurt. Brian threw any consideration of Kimchi's well being out the window and jammed himself inside, but failed.

Kimchi shut his eyes and grit his teeth. It hurt a lot. Brian continued to try and shove his cock inside but failed again. Kimchi was in so much pain that he almost passed out.

Brian groaned at his failed attempts.

"Damn it! You're not big enough!". Kimchi couldn't help but smile in relief.

"Unless..."

Brian looked up. He crawled on all fours to the dresser that was next to the bed.

"Hehe... This is going to be fun..."

He grabbed the thunder stone.

Kimchi looked in horror as Brian moved closer and closer to him.

"PI! PIKA PI! CHU PIKA!" (Brian! Please no! Not that!)

Brian got closer.

"PI! KA PI PI, PIKA... Pikachu..." (Anything but that please! I'll even...suck you off again...)

Brian stretched out his hand to touch Kimchi with the stone. In a desperate attempt to change Brian's mind, he lurched forward and wrapped his lips around Brian's cock. He bobbed his head back and forth and swirled his rough tongue around his head. He licked Brian's sensitive head over and over again.

Suddenly, Kimchi felt a rough object touch his head.

The pikachu began to glow and the room was bathed in white light.

"PPIIKKAA PPII!" (Brian! Why?)

Brian shielded his eyes as the light grew more intense. After a few moments, the light died down, and a raichu now sat in the pikachu's place. His fur was a golden brown color and his ears had distinctive little curls in them. His tail also looked like more of a whip than a regular pikachu tail.

The sorrow filled raichu looked at Brian with his sad eyes.

"Rai...Raichu..." (Please...just kill me now...)

Brian wasted no time in placing the new Kimchi on his stomach. He aimed his rock hard cock at Kimchi's hole and slowly pushed in. Kimchi clenched his eyes tight and teared up as Brian's dick crammed its way in. It didn't hurt as much as it did when he was a pikachu, but it still did.

Brian stretched him out as he hilted Kimchi completely. He tried hard not drool from cushion-like walls around him.

He pulled out slowly and then drove it back in.

Brian was in heaven. The new tight and warm feeling took its toll as he already began squirting his precum. He pulled in and out again and again.

Kimchi's dick began to unsheathe again and bushed up against the covers below him.

Brian humped his raichu with hard thrusts which caused Kimchi's dick to brush against the cover some more giving him more pleasure. Brian picked up speed as his precum made it easier to pull out and push in. Kimchi breathed hard and gripped the covers below him as both his hole and dick were being pleasured at the same time. His moaning filled the room along with Brian's.

In no time, Brian was pounding his way inside and Kimchi's eyes rolled back from the immense amount of pleasure.

"Rai! Rai...CCHHUU!"

Kimchi's dick brushed up against the covers one last time before he spewed his spunk beneath himself, covering both the sheets and his belly. His hole tightened and Brian lost himself in his ecstasy. He mindlessly pounded his way in, making the raichu cum again and making the small body go completely limp.

"Okay... Here... It... COMES!". Brian hilted himself one last time. His semen exploded out and splattered all over Kimchi's rectum, painting it all white. Brian fell back, pulling himself out of Kimchi in the process, to squirt one last bit which landed on Kimchi's back.

"A-Arceus that was great..."

He looked up to see Kimchi still lying down, his tail hole dripping cum. With the little energy he had, Brian sat up and picked up Kimchi in his arms.

He sat against the wall and breathed hard.

His member went limp but he noticed that Kimchi still had his erection.

"Want some more?" He laughed.

Kinchi said nothing. With that, Brian grabbed Kimchi's sticky phallus and stroked it. Kimchi held his breath as Brian gave him a hand job. His motions were quick and swift.

It started to spurt out some more precum that covered Brian's hand. Kimchi's pokemon instincts kicked in and began to hump along with Brian's hand.

Kimchi's over-sensitive dick couldn't handle it anymore; he arched his fuzzy back as a load of his semen spurt across the bed. His body ached from so many orgasms that he fell limp and couldn't move at all.

Brian cleaned his hand on Kimchi's white chest.

"Get some sleep because we're doing this again tomorrow."

With that, Brian closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_**{End Flashback}**_

"Why...Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

The raichu closed his eyes and cried in the arms of Brian.

"What happened to you Brian? I-I though y-you loved m-me..."

Kimchi cried until no tears were left. Brian stirred in his sleep.

"M-maybe I-I should sleep...Maybe...maybe I wo-won't wake up..."

Kimchi relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Yeah... Maybe I won't wake up..."

**END**

**Hmm...my first yaoi. It needs some work, but we all gotta start somewhere right?**

**Sorry yaoi-lover13 for the horrible delay...as you can already tell, I'm not good with deadlines.**

**Don't worry Alex32413! I already started on your request. I'll get it done soon.**


End file.
